Dante Smith
) |occupation=Professional Wrestler |species=Human |gender=Male |hair_color=Pink |height=6'3" |weight=260 lbs }}'''Dante Smith '''is a human professional wrestler, soccer player, and intergalactic head of security. He is currently employed by TWF. Appearance Dante Smith is a tall and imposing figure who holds a constant tired - yet menacing - expression. His wild hair is naturally pink, as evident from his matching eyebrows and sideburns. He wears exclusively monotoned colors, usually dark grays or blacks. He has a tendency to wear heavy jack boots, no matter the weather or the situation. Likewise, he always keeps a dark pair of sunglasses handy. Personality Dante Smith is a highly aggressive, rather morbid man. He is often described by others as "truly scary", which he tries to live up to. Though, he has begun to mellow out in his older years - rather than straight killing, he now prefers a heavy-ass kicking. Bio Early Life Dante Smith was born on March 7th, 2519 (sol time) in an unknown region of space, to unknown parents. Much of Smith's childhood and history prior to his employment by Nanotrasen is similarly unknown, as is the case with births outside of record keeping systems. What is known, however, is that Smith had worked as a mercenary prior to his involvement with Nanotrasen. Employment with Nanotrasen Security Dante began his employment with Nanotrasen on January 24th, 2550, when he was age 31, as a security cadet. Thanks to his natural aggression and alpha physique, he quickly climbed the ranks of this security position before being promoted to lead the security department of Nanotrasen's newest assembled station, Space Station 13. During his Head of Security regime, Smith was known to be a menacing, murderous despot of the security department. Feared by officers, workers, and criminal scum alike, committed crime rates aboard Space Station 13 were among the lowest in any Nanotrasen operated space vessel, while execution rates were among the highest. However, his despotism eventually caught up to him, and on February 2nd, 2555, he was arrested by Nanotrasen security forces for violating newly enforced corporate laws. At his trial, rather than executing him, Nanotrasen had released Smith on parole, on the condition that he serve as the center forward in Nanotrasen's newly formed intergalactic soccer team, composed entirely of corporate convicts, the SyndiCats. Center Forward on the SyndiCats At age 36, Dante Smith made his soccer debut as Center Forward for the Nanotrasen SyndiCats in the Evanscents League. After quickly learning the rules for soccer, Smith turned out to be the break out star of the SyndiCats, using his natural aggression and robust strength to his advantage. Becoming the fan favorite and by far the most physically impressive player on the team, he had been promoted to vice-captain, only serving under Urist McMeta, who was more tactically minded. However, even with Smith's ability to kick absolute missiles, Smith had only scored 6 goals within the group stage of the cup, and, in turn, the SyndiCats lost every game, ending their tournament contention early. As a result of the team's poor performance, Nanotrasen had purged many of the players from the roster, only keeping a select few. Thankfully, as Smith was the most popular player, Nanotrasen allowed him to continue his parole sentence and to serve, yet again, as the center forward in the next Evanscents tournament. Unfortunately, the SyndiCat's performance was once again poor, this time resulting in only one win within the group stage. Just like the previous year, the tournament had ended too early for the SyndiCats. Smith had showed a similar outing to the previous year, scoring, yet again, 6 goals. This time, it was a guarantee that Nanotrasen would not continue their venture with soccer, and would simply purge the entirety of the team. The shuttle returning back from the space arena would've surely been the last shuttle anyone on the team would have taken, had not Dante decided to act. Dante, as belligerent as he was, started a bloody uprising aboard the transportation shuttle, leading his fellow convicts to seize control of the cock pit. Escape from Nanotrasen Now in control of a transportation shuttle, Dante had changed course to a neighboring star system. However, in the scrimmage for control, damage had been dealt to the shuttle's routing system, effectively throwing the gang of convicts completely off course. To make matters worse, a Nanotrasen war fleet had tracked the rogue shuttle and had began to open fire on the shuttle. Without proper offensive and defensive systems, the shuttle had sustained substantial damage. Smith, in a desperate move, jumped to hyperspace without both warp drive coordinates or the routing system, causing a full scale, manually controlled, chase in hyperspace. Barely surviving the chase, the rogue shuttle was the first ship to emerge from hyperspace, getting exceptionally damaged from the reemergence. Smith, now the last convict alive, was running on limited time. Deciding to test his fate to the empty space around him, Smith had equipped an emergency space suit and blindly jumped into space, controlling his trajectory by throwing pens and spraying fire extinguishers. Behind him, the Nanotrasen fleet had caught up to the husk of a shuttle, and finished the job by completely destroying it. Their mission had been completed. Smith, who was now considered dead by Nanotrasen, had no choice but to aimlessly float through space on limited oxygen. In a lucky coincidence, Smith had floated in a portion of space inadvertently affected by the poisoning of time, where a time displacement had opened. Professional Wrestling Career Independent Circuit After being slingshotted across time through the time displacement, Smith ended up on Earth, year 2014, in the United States of America. With no proper ID, and effectively not existing in this current time frame, Dante had to turn to under the table work. Dante began his wrestling career by working for back yard wrestling federations across the country. Being untrained, Dante had to learn the basics as he went along. He began to make a name for himself on the indie circuit thanks to his aggressive style and unique look before starting to work for the more big name independent promotions. TWF Some time in early 2017, Dante had been signed to TWF, where he wrestled on the debut show. He is currently serving on the mid to high card. Category:Characters Category:TWF Wrestlers Category:SS13 Characters